The invention relates to a method for repairing, in particular, a residential lateral or junction sewer pipe, during which method a plugged pipe or connection between a residential junction pipe, a factory junction pipe or the like and main sewer pipe is repaired by means of a cutter head. Furthermore the invention relates to a device or apparatus to carry out such method.
With a known method (DE-A1 39 11 267), there is led into a repaired sewer pipe a controllable and maneuverable cutter head. From the interior of the sewer pipe repaired by a hardened plastics pipe, the cutter head mills out an opening into the region of a lateral or junction sewer pipe, the diameter of such opening corresponding to that of the junction pipe. The cutting process is controlled from outside the sewer pipe with the assistance of a television camera led into the pipe, whereby the location of the junction pipe can be determined because of a buckling that occurs in a plastic tube that repairs the pipe. But, a concrete material often is used for repaired sewer pipe. In such case, it is impossible to determine the location of the junction pipe by a television camera. This can only be achieved by a trial and error test procedure, whereby the junction often can be located only after several failed trials. Moreover, the cutter head employed in such known process is only suitable for milling plastic tubes but not massive concrete walls.